Faberry Week 2013!
by quincheltana
Summary: Collection of one shots for Faberry Week! Rated M just in case :) Btw I'm writing these on my iPhone so please excuse any spelling and grammatical errors please, I'll do my best to catch them.
1. Blind Date

**Yay for Faberry Week! I wasn't going to write anything but I got bored haha. Idk if I'll do every day but we'll see! This chapter takes place in present time like college and stuff, it's mostly canon. I hope you like! :)**

"Yo, Fabray, since you finally figured out you're a lady lover I took it upon myself to hook you up on a blind date." Santana explained on the other end of the line before Quinn even had a chance to say hello.

"I'm sorry?" Quinn asked, clearly thrown off.

"A blind date, you know when-" Santana started.

"No, I'm not an idiot I know what a blind date is, I mean like why?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sick of hearing you whine about being single and how no hot girls up there are into you like that so, I'm helping you out." Santana explained, "She goes to NYADA and hangs with us a lot so I mean if I can tolerate her she's pretty cool. And she sings, I know what a lady boner you get over girls and music."

Quinn snorted, "When?"

"This weekend if you're saying yes!" Santana said excitedly.

"Why not." Quinn said, giving in.

"Awesome! I already got her in on it, I'll set everything up and let you know everything 'kay?" Santana said still sounding excited.

"Alright, later." Quinn said hanging up. Why is Santana so excited about this?

* * *

Santana insisted that Quinn get ready for the date before she left for New York so that she could go right to the restaurant. Quinn was confused and didn't know why Santana was so adamant about her not going to the loft first but she didn't bother arguing. Santana said to dress "fancy" but not "overly fancy" and Quinn had no idea what the hell that meant but okay.

She curled her hair, that she was still growing out, she had no idea what possessed her to cut it all off. She wore a black tea length short sleeved dress and heels. Cute but not overly dressy she figured. She grabbed her bag because she's decided to stay the weekend rather than coming back afterwards and her clutch and walked out the door.

When she arrived she found Santana who was going to take her bag back to the loft, "Are you excited?" She asked as they waited for a cab to pull over for them.

"If by excited you mean do I feel like I'm going to puke then yes, very." Quinn said blankly.

Santana snorted as she opened the door of the can that finally stopped and they both climbed in, "She's vegan so the options were limited but I found like a knock off Olive Garden kinda vegan place for you guys to go to. She's already there, now we just gotta get you there." She said with a smile.

It didn't take long to get there and it was on the way back to the loft so Santana was with her the whole time, "Okay, just tell the hostess you're a part of the Lopez party and she'll take you to her okay? Have fun!" Santana said as she shooed Quinn out of the cab.

Her heart was pounding, she had no appetite and she was almost positive she was going to end up regretting this. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The hostess greeted her and Quinn said as Santana instructed and she started guiding her through the restaurant to the back corner.

The girl had her back to her as they walked up and Quinn thanked the hostess, "Quinn?" The girl asked as she sat down when she heard Quinn's voice.

Quinn's eyes widened as she finally looked up after getting situated in the booth, "Rachel?" They gave each other a wide-eyed and confused look, "Oh my god, is this a joke? Am I being Punk'd?" Quinn asked looking around the room quickly.

Rachel didn't say anything but just continued to stare at Quinn, "/You/ are asking if this is a joke? You're not even gay, why would Santana set me up with you?" She finally asked.

Quinn looked back at her, "And you are?" She asked, giving her a look of disbelief.

Rachel glanced away and nervously licked her lips, "I'm not /gay/ but...I am...interested in women, you could say."

Quinn let out a quiet laugh, "Oh my god, then this isn't a joke. Santana actually set us up!"

"And since when do you like girls miss straight as a ruler celibacy club president?" Rachel asked with a scoff.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, "That's not important, I thought you were dating that Brody guy?"

"Aren't you sleeping with your professor?" Rachel asked.

Quinn squeezed the bridge of her nose and ignored the question, "Why did she do this?"

Rachel shrugged, "Do you still want to do this?"

Quinn lowered her hand from he face and looked at her for a moment, "That depends...do you?"

Rachel tilted her head and thought for a moment, "I wouldn't be opposed, you /are/ a very pretty girl Quinn. I believe I've told you that several times before this evening."

Quinn pursed her lips, "Okay then. Let's do it." She said and Rachel gave her shy grin as the waitress came over to ask what they wanted to drink. They both opted for water and began looking through the menu as she went to fetch their drinks.

"I don't know anything about vegan food, what do you think is best?" Quinn asked after looking over the menu.

"Everything is just a substitute Quinn, it's basically the same thing." Rachel explained.

"Substitutes don't taste the same though." Quinn said quietly. Rachel shot her a look from over her menu.

"Why don't I just pick something for you and save you the trouble of deciding?" Rachel suggested.

"Fine." Quinn said as she sat her menu down as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" She asked.

Rachel ordered for them both, Quinn didn't even catch what she said she said it so quickly. The waitress got it though and was off to the kitchen.

"So have you said anything to Santana that would give her the idea to do this?" Rachel asked, leaning forward resting her crossed arms the table in front of her.

"Like?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Maybe mentioning you have a thing for me or something?" She asked with a playful tone.

Quinn bit back a grin and narrowed her eyes as she shook her head slightly, "Wasn't it obvious?" She asked with the same tone Rachel used.

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, "You have a weird way of showing it, depending on how far back this goes."

Quinn thought for a moment, rocking her head back and forth, "That's actually why I acted like I hated you so much."

Rachel made a thoughtful humming noise, "You know that actually makes sense knowing you."

Quinn chuckled, "What about you, did you say anything?"

"Aside from complaining you never come to see me and the fact that even though you treated me absolutely horribly during school I still tried to be your friend and all that...nope. Can't think of anything." Rachel said with a grin.

Quinn nodded, "Makes sense."

The waitress returned shortly after with their food. They ate slowly as they talked about what they've both been doing. Rachel got excited talking about how she has a final callback for Funny Girl next week and she needs to figure out what song to sing. She explained why Cassie was acting so bitchy all year and Quinn smiled at the fact that she could tell how talented Rachel was on just her first day.

After a few more topic changes they were finished eating, "Who's paying?" Rachel asked with a teasing tone.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Are you suggesting that I pay?"

Rachel shrugged, "We can go Dutch if you want but..."

"But what?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel glanced down, "Was this an actual date?" She asked suddenly losing the flirty facade.

"I'll pay." Quinn said quietly, pulling her credit card out of her clutch and putting it in with the check.

Rachel's eyes shot up, "Don't worry about it, Rachel." Quinn said with a smile. The waitress came and took it before Rachel had a chance to argue.

They sat in silence now, things starting to get awkward as they waited for the waitress to come back with Quinn's card so they could leave. Quinn sighed and decided to break the silence, "Do you care if I stay for the weekend? I didn't know it would be you here tonight."

"Of course I don't care, Quinn." Rachel said reassuringly, "We can kill Santana together." She ended with a laugh.

Quinn laughed as the waitress gave her the card back and they left the restaurant. Rachel expertly hailed a cab in just a few seconds, "Impressive." Quinn said as Rachel opened the door for her with a proud smile.

"I've had a lot of practice." Rachel said with a shrug.

"I figured...but actually I was referring to /you/." Quinn said with a smirk giving her a once over, getting a good look at Rachel's short, tight, dark red dress. Rachel just had a dumbfounded look on her face.

On the way to the loft they plotted how they should kill Santana. Bombard her when they come through the door or get her when she's sleeping. Or be more sneaky about it and make it seem like an accident. They were laughing by the time they got out of the cab deciding they would let her be seeing as they were having a good time.

Quinn looked up at the building they were dropped in front of, "This isn't the right place is it?" She asked, confused.

Rachel shook her head and pointed down the street, "I wanted to walk with you a little bit." She explained shyly, looking down again.

Quinn grinned at her, "Lead the way." She said, holding her bent arm out for Rachel to take in her own. Rachel gave her a small grin before she hooked her arm in Quinn's and started walking.

"I honestly did have a wonderful time, Quinn." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn watched her from the corner of her eye, "I did too, Rach." She admitted.

Rachel subconsciously tightened her grip on Quinn's arm in a nervous gesture, "This isn't going to change anything between us is it? Make everything weird again? I feel like we just got past that stage in our friendship, I don't really want to regress back to that because Santana decided to be an idiot."

"Rachel, what I said at the start was entirely me just kidding around." Quinn said quietly.

Rachel finally looked up at her with a confused look on her face, "About you hating me?"

Quinn nodded, "I didn't like the way I felt about you and the way I was raised, feeling that way was wrong. If I convinced myself I hated you then I didn't have anything to worry about."

"What changed?" Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn shrugged, "I didn't care anymore. I realized that our time together because of school was limited and if I kept pushing you away I wouldn't have you in my life at all anymore. I didn't want that."

Rachel grinned, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Quinn snorted, "You hung all over Finn all the time, I didn't think I'd have a chance and end up freaking you out or something." She explained, "I was used to the idea of just having you as a friend, it didn't bother me as much anymore."

"If I had known that I would've dropped him like a bad habit, I'm not even kidding. You pretending you hated me supported me and believed in me more than he ever did. Plus you're much cuter." Rachel said bluntly.

Quinn laughed, "I wish I had known that."

They finally reached Rachel's building and Quinn opened the door, allowing Rachel to lead the way. They quickly made their way upstairs to Rachel's floor and Rachel stopped before she unlocked the door.

"We're acting like just because we didn't realize what we could've had in high school that its too late for us now." Rachel said turning her body to face Quinn fully and looked up into hazel eyes.

Quinn looked back into hers, "What are you saying?"

Rachel glanced down and kicked her lips nervously, "I'm saying its not too late. We're here together right now and we had a good time together, what's stopping us?"

"Nothing." Quinn said just above a whisper when she realized what Rachel was saying.

Rachel looked back up when she heard the small tone of Quinn's voice. She reached out and grabbed Quinn's hands, holding them between them, "I think we should be together." She said with confidence that made Quinn chuckle and look down.

"I think we should be too." Quinn said as she looked back into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel gave Quinn her signature Rachel Berry smile before she let go of Quinn's hands and threw her arms up and around Quinn's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Quinn threw her arms out in surprise as she tried to keep herself from losing her balance. When she regained herself she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her in closer, savoring every second.

When Rachel finally pulled back she looked into Quinn's eyes with her own watery brown eyes, "I've wanted to do that for longer than you even know." She whispered.

Quinn smiled back at her, "Me too." She said quietly.

"For the love of god, yes! Finally!" They heard as the door beside them flew open. Santana stood beside Kurt who had his hands clasped together with a huge smile on his face and Santana had a smug look on her face, "I knew it'd work, did I not?" She asked nudging Kurt with her elbow.

He made an excited noise and Quinn and Rachel stood, still holding each other, with surprised looks on their faces having no idea they had been spying on them, "God I've waited for this day ever since Quinn was so damn adamant on keeping you away from Finn when I knew damn well she didn't even give a shit about him!" Santana exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked.

"Duh! I have awesome gaydar, Q. I knew it was just a matter of time. You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife." She said like it was obvious.

Quinn snorted and Rachel spoke up, "Thank you for finally making it happen." She said, turning to look back up at Quinn with a smile.

Quinn leaned down for another kiss, "Alright alright, enough of that. If I have to see that all the time I'll kill you both." Santana complained as she stomped back into the loft. Kurt followed after her to give them a little privacy.

"She'll live." Quinn mumbled with a grin, lips still attached to Rachel's.


	2. Kid Faberry

**Kid!Faberry aka Rucy yay! There's probably a lot of this but Rucy has a really soft spot in my heart 3**

Rachel Berry sat on the swings next to her best friend Brittany Pierce. Brittany was swinging back forth, soaking in the sun and wind on her face. Rachel sat still staring across the park, watching a little girl sitting in the sand underneath the slide drawing something in the sand with a stick. All by herself.

"Hey, B, do you know that girl?" Rachel ask curiously.

"What girl?" Brittany asked as she struggled to stop swinging, her feet barely reached the ground.

"Over there under the slide?"

Brittany followed Rachel's line of sight under the slide and shrugged, "I think she goes to the other school." She said uninterested.

"She looks lonely." Rachel said sadly.

"Maybe she's shy." Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah but all the other kids are running around having fun. It's like they don't even see her." Rachel said, she felt bad for the little girl.

"Why don't you go talk to her then." Brittany suggested.

Rachel glanced over at her, "Okay." She said quietly and stood up. She smoothed out her small dark blue dress and pulled up her sock the slid down her leg. She glanced back at Brittany who already began swinging again and humming to herself.

She slowly started walking across the park, carefully avoiding the rest of the kids running around. When she reached the slide she carefully walked around it and peeked underneath it. The girl was still tracing random patterns into the sand.

"Hello," Rachel said quietly so she wouldn't scare her. The girl looked up at her over her glasses, "I'm Rachel Berry." She said in a confident voice as she held out her tiny hand.

The other girl looked at her outstretched hand with doubtful hazel eyes. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind an ear. Rachel frowned before she finally pulled her hand back to her side, "What's your name?" She asked nicely.

The other girl looked at her and hesitated for a moment, "M-My names Lucy." She said finally answered quietly.

Rachel grinned at her, "Why are you over here all alone?" She asked as she ducked under the slide and stood in front of Lucy.

The other girl shrugged and looked down, pushing up on her glasses, "No one wants to play with me." She said in a small voice.

Rachel frowned, "Can I sit with you?"

Lucy looked back up at her, "If you wanna." She said blankly.

Rachel hesitated a moment before she sat herself on the sand and smoothed her dress over her legs, "Why won't anyone play with you?" She asked curiously.

"No one likes me." The girl said in a sad voice, "They just make fun of me." She said as she began drawing random shapes in the sand again.

"That's not nice." Rachel responded sadly.

Lucy shrugged, "It's okay, my mommy said if no one wants to be nice then I shouldn't be friends with them anyway."

"Can we be friends?" Rachel asked cautiously.

Lucy looked back up with a hopeful glint in her eyes, "You won't make fun of me?"

Rachel shook her head and giggled, "No, silly. Why would I do that?"

"They call me Lucy Caboosey, because I don't look like they do." She said, "Not like how you look either."

Rachel tilted her head, "Not everyone looks the same. People make fun of my nose all the time." She said trying to make her feel better.

"Why?" Lucy asked giving her a confused look.

"'Cause its big." Rachel explained as she turned to the side, "My daddies told me not to worry about it though. It's like Barbra's and she's beautiful so I'm beautiful."

"You have more than one dad?" Lucy asked, confused.

Rachel nodded eagerly, "They said people might not like it but as long as I know they love me and take care of me that's all that matters."

Lucy thought for a moment, "My daddy doesn't like that I don't think." She said quietly, "And who's Barbra?" She finally asked.

Rachel's eyes widened from the frown she had on her face, "Who's Barbra?" She asked loudly, "She's in all my favorite movies and stuff, she's the best!"

Lucy's eyes widened slightly as well, "Oh." Was all she said.

Rachel calmed down a little bit, "I'm sorry." She said, "She's like my favoritest." She explained.

Lucy nodded, "I can tell." She said with a giggle, "You said you're like her so she must be really nice and pretty." She said looking down shyly.

Rachel grinned, "Thanks." She said looking down as well, "You're really pretty too, you know." She pointed out.

Lucy looked up, "You think?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed, "And you're really nice, I don't see why everyone's so mean."

Lucy grinned a little bit, "I wish everyone was like you." She admitted.

"Does that mean we can be friends?" Rachel asked again.

Lucy nodded and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. Rachel beamed and glanced back over to the swings and saw Brittany still sitting there, "Do you wanna meet my friend Brittany? She's really nice too." Rachel said.

Lucy hesitated and looked over to where Rachel was looking, "If you think she's nice she must be." She said quietly and nodded when Rachel looked back to her.

Rachel smiled and stood up, wiping off her dress as Lucy stood as well. Rachel started walking but stopped when she noticed the other girl wasn't following. She turned around and saw her standing by the slide nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. Rachel frowned and hurried back to her, "It's okay, I promise." She reassured and held out her hand again for Lucy to take.

Lucy glanced between it, Rachel and Brittany a few times before she took a breath and grabbed it. Rachel smiled and tugged on her hand so she'd start following her. They carefully made their way across the park back over to the swings and Brittany.

Brittany slowed to a stop when she saw them coming, "B, this is Lucy, Lucy this is Brittany." Rachel introduced them when they made it back over.

Brittany hopped out of the swing and stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you!"

Lucy glanced down at it and Rachel gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She reached out and shook Brittany's hand with a nervous smile, "B, Lucy is my new friend. She doesn't have many friends, she says everyone's mean to her." Rachel explained.

Brittany offered her a sad look before she smiled again, "Well now you have two friends!" She said excitedly and took her hand from Rachel's and guided her to the swing and sat herself on the one next to it, leaving the one on the other side open for Rachel.

Lucy carefully sat down and Rachel smiled at them both before taking her spot on the other side of her. Rachel didn't know why but seeing the other girl smile because of her after seeing how sad she was made her heart swell. All she knows is that she wants to keep making that happen for as long as she can.


	3. Time Travel

**Sorry for the delay I sort of had writer's block yesterday :P I'll try to see if I can get today's prompt done later:) Anyhoo this is takes place like..basically at the beginning of the series just to set the tone a bit, enjoy!**

"May I have a word with you, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she walked up to Quinn who was taking stuff out of her locker for class. Quinn turned to look at her and scowled.

"As much as I love are little confrontations I'm going to have to decline, man hands." Quinn said as she closed her locker and walked away.

"I think you'll be interested in what I have to say!" Rachel said quickly catching up to her.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped into the restroom. She sat her stuff on the edge of the sink and turned around with her arms crossed giving Rachel and irritatedly expectant look. Rachel grinned realizing she got Quinn to give in.

"How would you like to take me up on a little bet?" Rachel asked.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "I don't gamble, Berry. Thanks for wasting my time." She said as she started to walk away.

Rachel panicked slightly, "Hear me out first." She said as she stepped in front of Quinn.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Fine, you have thirty seconds."

"What if I told you I know why you are so mean to me all the time and its not just because I've been pining after Finn?" She started and Quinn narrowed her eyes as she silently counted to herself, "We are going to get married, Quinn. And have babies and everything!" Rachel said somewhat enthusiastically.

Quinn looked offended as she burst into laughter, "What are you on, Berry? Why would I ever even /want/ to /date/ you? Let alone have a family with you. Being gay is a sin, I'm not a sinner." Quinn said as she moved to step aside Rachel.

"Then why are you pregnant?" Rachel said shooting a look towards Quinn's still very flat stomach.

Quinn eyes widened as she stopped and glanced down at her stomach, "I-What? How did you..?"

"So you are." Rachel said with a humorless laugh, "Noah is the father?"

Quinn quickly glanced around the bathroom as she made a shushing noise, "How the hell do you know that?" She hissed.

Rachel grinned proudly, "Because I know things. Now do you believe me about us?"

Quinn scoffed, "What are you, psychic? Just because your spidey-senses were tingthirst this _this_ doesn't mean you know what you're talking about." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Quinn one of my dads' friend's has a time machine, I went to the future to see how successful I would be," She explained with another proud grin, "And we were married. And had a baby...not that baby." She gestured towards Quinn's stomach.

Quinn self-consciously shifted her books over her stomach and shifted her wait to one foot as she got impatient with Rachel, "You've got to be kidding me." She said blankly.

"I'm not, that's why I wanted to make a bet with you, to prove I'm being serious. I knew you wouldn't believe me." Rachel explained.

"So you just want me to believe you? Why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I'm not sure if you entirely understand the motives behind your actions or not right now but I just want you to know I understand and it's okay."

Quinn narrowed her eyes again, "Show me." She demanded.

"I-what?" Rachel asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"If you're actually telling the truth then I want to see. Otherwise until then there's no chance that I'm going to believe you." Quinn explained.

Rachel gaze shifted quickly between Quinn's hazel eyes, "I don't know if its safe...I mean like for you." She said looking down again.

Quinn tightened her grip on the books in front of her and sighed, "Well figure it out because if you don't I will tell /everyone/ you're an even bigger nut job than they already think you are and you will be /done/ at McKinley High." She said through gritted teeth and finally just shoved passed Rachel and stormed out of the bathroom.

Rachel grinned to herself. At least the thought of that is enough to "scare" Quinn in wanting to see for herself.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you for coming with me today, Quinn. I think you're going to be fairly surprised in what you see later." Rachel said as she and Quinn snuck around the back of her dads' friend's house.

"Are we not supposed to do this?" Quinn asked as she kept glancing around the area for anyone else that could be around.

"It's totally safe, even for you. I've done it several times. He just doesn't want everyone coming around and using it if they find out." Rachel explained.

"How did he even..?" Quinn trailed off, confused.

"Long story apparently." Rachel said as she reached the big shed in the backyard. She carefully slid the door open, letting Quinn pass first and then following behind quickly closing the door. She turned around and saw Quinn looking wide-eyed at the machine in front of them.

"Oh my god you're not kidding." She said quietly.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Quinn." Rachel said as she stepped up beside her. Quinn shot her an unreadable look before she slowly stepped forward and ran her down the side of it.

Rachel stepped forward and hit the button on the side that slid open the door. Quinn jumped back and watched as they slid open, "Come on." Rachel said as she stepped inside.

"Are you sure?" Quinn said, her eyes still roaming all over the machine as she brought her arms around her stomach. Rachel noted the cute little crease between her worried eye brows as she nervously shifted back and forth.

She grinned at her, "You're not far enough along for anything to happen, he said you'd be fine. He knows what he's talking about, he built it right? I think he's a reliable source."

Quinn finally looked at Rachel and hesitated a moment before she finally stepped inside. Rachel smiled and closed the door, "I'll just go to this date in twenty twenty, in New York of course," she said absently as she poked around on a few buttons. Quinn peeked over her shoulder in interest. Rachel stepped back and looked at Quinn who was looking up and around the inside of the machine, "We should probably hold hands or something, just to make sure we stay together." Rachel said cautiously, grabbing Quinn's attention.

Quinn gave her a glare, "Seriously?"

"Quinn believe it or not but you will be having _sex_ with me in the near future, I think you'll live through holding my hand for sixty seconds right now." Rachel said pointedly.

Quinn gave her a scandalized look, "In your dreams, Berry."

"Just hold my hand, Fabray." Rachel said irritatedly as she grabbed her hand tightly. She pushed the start button before Quinn had time to argue and the machine started up loudly.

Quinn subconsciously stepped closer into Rachel and held her hand tighter as she looked up and around at the lights turning on in the capsule with them. A warmth came over them as the lights started swirling around them, "Oh my god." Quinn said nervously shuffling even closer to Rachel.

"It's fine, Quinn. This is how it works! It kinda feels funny but its okay." Rachel said, raising her voice over the sound of the machine, "But close your eyes okay?" Rachel said as she closed hers tightly. Quinn didn't understand why but she did as Rachel said and brought her other hand up to wrap around Rachel's arm.

A blinding light flashed all around them and then they got the feeling like when your stomach flips around when you quickly go over a big hill. The light went away and they were dropped from a few inches above the ground. They both stumbled and used each other for balance as Rachel opened her eyes slowly.

She glanced over to Quinn who was still hanging off of her with her eyes closed tightly, "Quinn we're good." She said as she tried to shake Quinn off of her arm, her hand was starting to go numb.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and detached herself from Rachel's arm. She looked around, "Woah where are we?" She asked as she slowly turned around with interested eyes flickering quickly over everything.

"It's the parking garage to our apartment building." Rachel said quietly as she started walking towards the exit.

"In New York?" Quinn asked curiously as she caught up to Rachel.

"Duh where else would we live?" Rachel asked confused.

"We...our..." Quinn repeated quietly as they walked through the door and into a nice apartment building. The lobby was empty and Rachel walked over to the mail boxes.

"We live on the top floor, the whole top floor." Rachel said proudly as her finger traced over the names trying to find theirs, "See? Fabray-Berry!" She said as she pointed to their box.

Quinn looked and her eyes widened slightly, "No way." She said quietly, "Is this all you've seen? That doesn't mean we're married." Quinn stated.

Rachel pulled out her phone and checked the time, "Okay it's Saturday right? They should be out. Lets go."

"What?" Quinn hissed from behind her, "I'm not breaking into their apartment!

"_Our_ apartment, Quinn." Rachel pointed out. She walked over to the elevator and opened it. Quinn reluctantly followed her in and watched as Rachel held her hand over some sort of scanning device, "That way no one else can get in through here." Rachel explained and Quinn just nodded slowly.

"So how do you feel? This is weird huh?" Rachel asked her.

"It's something." Quinn mumbled as she watched the number go up on the elevator. They finally reached the top with a small ding and the doors slid open. Rachel skipped through, confident they were alone, "How are you so sure they're not here?" Quinn asked as she slowly stepped out of the elevator.

"Saturday has always been my family day, I intend to keep it that way." Rachel explained.

"What about now?" Quinn asked as she walked over to a wall that held several pictures of a future Rachel and herself. Her eyes skimmed over pictures of them separately, some of them together, some of them with a baby girl, some with just the baby girl, and one that really caught Quinn's attention. They were both wearing white dresses and Quinn was standing behind Rachel with her arms wrapped around her waist, both of them with the biggest smiles she's ever seen on either of them, "Oh my god." She said quietly as she took a step back.

"I asked for a little Rachel time beforehand." Rachel answered quietly as she stepped forward beside Quinn, "Believe me now?"

Quinn looked over at her with wide eyes, "That's not-that can't-no way." She struggled as she turned back to the wall, her eyes flickering over all the pictures again quickly.

"Come here." Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn's hand and peeled her way from the wall and walked down a long hallway. At the end of it was a large master bedroom. Rachel pulled Quinn through the door and over to a large dresser, "Look." She said and pulled Quinn's attention away from the rest of the room.

Quinn's eyes fell to the black and white picture in front of her set in a "love" frame. Rachel had her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck and Quinn had hers around Rachel's waist as they kissed, someone else taking the picture.

Quinn let out a sharp breath as she walked towards the bed and sat down, resting her face in her hands, "Is this actually happening?" She mumbled into her hands.

Rachel carefully sat down next to her, "It's okay, Quinn. If everything didn't work out do you think we'd be living this life?"

Quinn lifted her head and looked around them again in disbelief, "If this happens anyway, why did you want to show me?" She asked quietly.

Rachel shrugged, "You go through a lot of crap, Quinn. I just want you to know you have something to look forward to...even if you still don't believe it."

"What if you showing me this changes everything?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head, "It won't. If anything it'll speed along the process but...negatively? I don't think so." She explained, "You tell me in the future how you feel about me, apparently after you have sex with Santana and I figure it out."

Quinn snorted, "Santana? Oh god," She said, "This can't change anything between us...not now you know..." Quinn said as she absently put a hand over her stomach.

"I didn't expect it to." Rachel admitted.

"I'll stop being such a bitch to you though okay? Well, so often anyway." Quinn said.

Rachel laughed, "As long as I know things end up like this, I'm happy with whatever."

Quinn gave her a small grin, "I think we should head back home."

Rachel nodded, "Me too." She said and pulled something out of her skirt pocket. She poked a button and set it on the floor, they both watched as it filled out into some sort of pad, "Come here." She said, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her onto it next to her, "This takes us home, just hold on and close your eyes like you did before okay?"

Quinn nodded and did as she was told. Rachel hit the button with her foot and did the same as Quinn. It was slightly different from the first time since they weren't in a machine but they landed back inside the capsule they left in.

"This is exactly when we left so its like we haven't even been gone." Rachel explained as she opened the door and stepped out, "Thanks again for coming with me, Quinn."

Quinn just nodded and took a breath, trying to regain herself as she stepped out of the machine, "Thanks for showing me." She said quietly.

Rachel smiled, "Well you saw my house is just down the street so I'll just walk home. Have a good day, Quinn. Be careful." She said as she started walking out if the yard and to the sidewalk.

Quinn caught up with her when she reached the sidewalk, "Wait!" She said and Rachel turned around and was immediately engulfed in a hug, "I'm sorry for what I've done to you and I'm sorry about what might happen because of me. But as long as we both remember that, everything will be okay, okay?" Quinn said quietly as she pulled Rachel in tighter.

Rachel pulled back and nodded, "I know." She said with a smile.

Quinn gave her a halfway confused smile before she turned around and walked towards her car, "See ya later, Rachel." She said with a small wave as she got into her car.

Rachel smiled and waved and watched her drive away. That worked out much better than she expected. She began walking with a little skip in her step all the way home. She doesn't care about whatever happens, all she knows is she's marrying Quinn Fabray.


	4. Historical AU

**Late again sorry! Not making promises about today's prompt like I did for this one :P anyway this takes place during the American Civil War just a heads up. Also I limit the use of the term "slaves" simply because I'm not really comfortable with it because no bueno :( enjoy!**

Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russel Fabray aka one of the most wealthy men in the Confederate States of America, was enjoying a leisurely stroll across their property one Sunday afternoon. She had just turned 18 and her father was confident in her abilities to keep everyone in line while he and her mother took care of some business in the city.

Everyone seemed to be doing as they were told; cleaning, taking care of the crops, etc so she decided to sneak off through the woods at the edge of their property. Her father had warned her of the rumblings of battle edging closer and closer to their home and that she shouldn't leave the property unless it was an emergency. Of course as much as Quinn was a daddy's girl, she wasn't much one to actually do what he said. She had an adventurous heart and did what she could to satisfy it.

She slowly strolled through the woods, hoisting her dress up slightly to maneuver over all the tree roots and fallen branches. She always used to come here as a child just to get away from it all. Her father scolded her several times over it but in actuality it upset her to see all of those poor people working in such horrendous conditions and barely getting anything in return. She hated seeing it and just wanted to escape.

Apparently this was what the war was about. She tried to ignore all of that but when her father kept talking about how ignorant the North is for banning slavery it was kind of hard.

As she finally reached the small stream in the woods she knelt down next to it and cupped some water in her hands and splashed her face with it. She sat on the big rock that she always uses to to just sit and enjoy the sounds of nature around her. She brought up her legs and crossed them as she leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes as she tilted her face towards the sky. It was unusually quiet these days, almost like all of the creatures living out there were hiding themselves from whatever they could sense coming.

After a few minutes of enjoying the silence she heard a quiet shuffle and sound come from behind her. Her eyes snapped open as she quickly turned around, eyes quickly scanning the area for a sign of anything...or anyone. She heard the noise again, this time a bit louder and she wasn't sure what it was. It sounded like no animal she had ever heard before.

She carefully stood up and slowly started walking in the direction of the sound. She had a concentrated scowl on her face as she listened for the noise again, "Hello?" She called out cautiously, "Is someone there?"

There it was again, as she got closer it sounded almost like a moan or groan of pain. She stepped over a large fallen branch and heard it again, getting louder as she got closer. The bushes a few paces to her right started shuffling slightly. Her eyes widened as she suddenly got afraid but she moved towards it anyway. She carefully reached out and moved the shrubbery so she could she what was hiding under it.

Her eyes widened when she saw a person lying there in a uniform holding their shoulder that was soaked through with blood, "Oh my god," She said and panicked slightly, "Oh oh my god, are you okay?" She asked the clearly not okay soldier.

The soldier moaned in response, "Can you stand?" Quinn asked.

"If you help." The soldier groaned. Quinn eyes widened impossibly wider. The soldier held out a hand, covered in blood, for Quinn to grab. Quinn cringed but she grabbed it anyway and pulled as hard as she could so they were away from the bushes. Quinn shifted in front of the soldier and pulled up, helping him stand.

As soon as they were up the solider stumbled back. Quinn reached out and held him up as she guided them towards the tree to sit against, "You're really not okay." Quinn noted as she looked at the wound through the hole in the uniform, "Who are you, what happened?" She asked quickly as she looked around in a panic, not knowing what to do.

The soldier groaned again but spoke, "My names, my name is...Richard..Richard. I...was shot by...ugh, god, by some plantation owner just south of here."

Quinn furrowed her brow, just south of here was...her father's plantation. She brought her eyes back to the soldier in front of her and scanned over the uniform, "Oh my god, you're from the Union." She mumbled to herself and stood up quickly, looking around in a panic again.

"Help me, please." The soldier cried.

Quinn looked back down, "You can't be wearing that I...do you have anything underneath?" Quinn asked quickly.

The solider just nodded. Quinn reached forward and unhooked the helmet and threw it off to the side as she unbuttoned the top half of the uniform. It took a moment but they managed to get it off over the gunshot wound. Quinn quickly made work of the bottoms after she tore of the boots. The clothes were a messy like off to the side and she stood up to get a better look at the soldier in front of her. Her eyes widened again.

Her eyes raked over the body in front of her that had curves that she was certain men weren't supposed to have, "You're...not, you're not..." Quinn stuttered.

"A man?" The soldier said knowingly.

Quinn shook her head quickly, "Women aren't supposed to..."

"Just help me please." The girl cried out again.

Quinn threw the clothing under the bush she found the soldier and guided her to her feet, "Let's go." She said and started walking slowly, the soldier's good arm wrapped over her shoulder and both of hers wrapped around the girl's waist.

"No no, I just came from this way. I can't go back there." The girl managed to spit out through gritted teeth.

"They won't know okay." Quinn reassured.

They finally made it out of the woods and back to the Fabray's property. Quinn was exhausted and she was pretty sure "Richard" was about to pass out. A few of the workers saw them as they came into view and rushed over to help them.

"Take her to your quarters." Quinn requested as she handed the soldier over to them. They nodded quickly and carried her off to their living area. Quinn paced in a circle for a moment trying to decide what to do.

"Miss Quinn, I'll get a bowl and water. Just go to her." One of the workers said to her and Quinn blindly nodded and sprinted towards the small building.

When she made it inside they had her rested on a bed, wiping away the dirt and debris away from her wound. Quinn shooed them away as she brought over a stool and sat next to the girls bed, "You need a doctor." Quinn mumbled.

The girl slowly shook her head, "If they see what I'm wearing and my hair...they'll-they'll know what I did." She managed.

Quinn shushed her, "We'll figure it out." She said as she took the bowl and water offered to her and sat it in her lap. She took the rag and rang it out before she wiped it over the girl's face gently, wiping the dirt away. Quinn noted she was rather beautiful before she turned her attention to the wound.

She cringed as she wiped around it, it didn't look to be very deep but it still bled a lot and looked absolutely disgusting, "How long have you been out there?" Quinn asked, trying to distract them both.

"Last night." The girl answered quietly.

Quinn pursed her lips and put down the rag setting the bowl on the floor, "How did you ever pass as a man, you look nothing like one." Quinn thought out loud.

The girl sort of grinned and opened her eyes to look at Quinn, "It's not hard to pass off as a man to get into the military, plenty of us have done it." She said just above a whisper.

Quinn shook her head, confused, "Why?"

The girl's eyes fluttered closed again, "To make a difference. Wo-women don't have...we don't have much to-to be proud of. Men don't-they don't let us do much. I just...I just wanted to prove them wrong."

Quinn tilted her head at the girl. She was right; men rule this country. Women are just dragged along for the ride to cook and clean and take care of everything while they worked. She admired the girl in front of her, she could easily have just become a war nurse or something but instead she decided to be a part of the actual war.

"You're very brave." Quinn said quietly as she watched her, "I could never have done that."

"You could never pass as a man." The girl muttered.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "What are you implying?"

"You're-you're way too pretty. Wouldn't work." She said. Quinn was about to respond when her mother came rushing through the door.

"Quinnie! What happened is everything okay?" She asked as she rushed over.

Quinn shook her head, "This girl has a gunshot wound, she needs a doctor."

Her eyes scanned over the girls body and narrowed slightly before she looked back up with a questioning look, "I know someone who can help. One of you come over here and keep an eye on her please! Quinnie come with me."

Quinn followed her mother out the door, "Who is she?"

Quinn shook her head, "She hasn't been talking much, mother I think daddy shot her you can't tell him please. Please!" Quinn pleaded.

Her mom nodded her head, "He told me he saw a Union soldier and shot at him...her apparently." She pursed her lips, "Quinnie, you're insane for bringing her back here."

"Mommy please do something. She could die, I just, I can't have that on my conscience. The doctor will figure out she snuck into the army and even worse they could find out which army." Quinn said starting to cry and pace again.

"Calm down, sweetie, I know who can help." Her mom said, grabbing her arm so she'd stop pacing and look at her, "Do not say a word to your father. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said quietly.

"Okay, go in there and keep an eye on her. I'll be back as soon as I can." Her mom said and rushed back through the yard.

* * *

Hours later they had the soldier's wound doctored up, had her cleaned up and in clean clothes. She looked much better than she did before and seemed to feel much better as well. Quinn sat in the building with her next to her bed.

"I suppose you probably figured out by now my name isn't actually Richard." She said as she took a sip of tea.

Quinn grinned, "I'd hope not."

"It's Rachel..Rachel Berry." She said and held out her good hand. Quinn smiled and took it with a small shake.

"Quinn..Quinn Fabray." Quinn replied.

Rachel's smile faltered, "Fabray?"

Quinn shook her head quickly, "Don't worry about it. I'm nothing like my father, I promise."

"There's a lot of talk about him up north." Rachel commented, "The reason I was here last night was to help all his slaves escape. I guess that's why I got shot." She chuckled.

Quinn pursed her lips, "I'm sorry about that."

Rachel shook her head, "You saved my life, you don't need to apologize."

Quinn grinned, "You know you never told me how you managed to pass as a man."

Rachel shook her head, "I told you a lot of us do it."

"But you said I'm too pretty to be able to, but if I couldn't then how did you? You're very pretty as well." Quinn commented.

Rachel blushed and looked down, "That's very nice of you, Quinn but I'm no where near as pretty as you."

"We'll have to agree to disagree then." Quinn said and Rachel looked back up and they shared a smile.

* * *

The summer wore on, Quinn's father doesn't pay enough attention to his workers to notice that Rachel had been staying in their quarters. Quinn would sneak food out to her after every meal and sit with her as she ate. Her wound healed nicely, the doctor said her shoulder would probably be stiff from time to time but other than that she'd be fine.

After awhile Quinn's mother told her father that a family friend would be sending their daughter to stay with them for awhile. Of course he didn't care or question it and Rachel came to live inside the house with them. She was very thankful and showed it any way she could. Quinn could tell she was scared of her father though, and with good reasoning.

Rachel says she was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to tell who he shot but just knowing that it was her was enough to scare her. Rachel refused to have any of his workers do anything for her...unless he was around. She didn't like staying there knowing that other people on that very property had it much worse but there wasn't anything she could do.

One evening Quinn and Rachel sat on the porch together. They were very good friends at this point, they were practically inseparable. Rachel felt as though she owed Quinn her life and showed it all the time.

"We should go for a walk." Rachel said, snapping Quinn out of her own world she was in.

"Where?" Quinn asked, looking over to her.

"Where else, silly?" Rachel said standing up and grabbing Quinn's hand so she'd follow her. Rachel guided them around the house through the yard to the woods.

"Are you sure you want to go back here? You haven't been since...you know." Quinn asked with concern.

"I'm with you, it'll be fine." Rachel said, looking at her with a smile which Quinn returned.

They stepped over branches and everything quickly making their way to the stream. Once they made it Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and sat on her rock. It's been awhile for her too, since Rachel never wanted to come, she didn't either.

She watched as Rachel stood by the stream just looking at everything around her. After a few moments she turned around and walked towards Quinn with a smile.

"I don't know how many times I could thank you for saving me that day. And your mom. Both of you easily could've just let me die or give me away...either way I wouldn't be her...or with you." Rachel said quietly.

"You say thank you every day, Rach, it was no problem. I'm happy I did it, especially for you." Quinn responded just as quietly.

Rachel smiled and looked down, "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn chuckled, "I love you too, Rach." She said as she ducked her head to meet Rachel's gaze.

Rachel shook her head and looked up, "That's not what I mean I...I _love_ you, Quinn. I didn't...you're not," She took a breath to regain herself, "Girls aren't supposed to feel this way about each other but I...you are the nicest, sweetest most caring person I've ever met and the prettiest girl I've ever met. I just, I /love/ you so much Quinn."

Quinn blinked back a tear, "I-what?"

Rachel shook her head, "Never mind just forget I ever said anything." She said quickly as she turned around.

Quinn gave her a confused look before she slid off the rock and moved around in front of Rachel. She grabbed Rachel's hands and uncrossed them to hold them between them, "You love me? Like how we're supposed to feel about boys?"

Rachel sniffed and nodded, not making eye contact. Quinn chuckled and rocked back on her feet, "Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one." She said.

Rachel looked back up quickly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I _love_ you too, Rachel. You're the sweetest most gorgeous person I've ever met or known, I know we're not supposed to feel this way...that's why I thought you didn't." Quinn explained quietly.

Rachel let out a breath and smiled, "But what are we supposed to do? No one will like this but they'll all think its suspicious of we never see any boys."

Quinn shook her head, "We'll figure it out." She said quietly.

"Okay. I trust you." Rachel said, "I'm going to hug you now." She said.

Quinn just giggled and let go of Rachel's hands to hold her arms out, ready for Rachel's embrace. Rachel quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist. Quinn wrapped hers tightly around Rachel's small frame. They stood like that for what seemed like forever before Rachel let go.

"Let's go, lady." She said and held out her hand for Quinn to grab. Quinn grabbed it with a smile and silently thanked everything and everyone for what has happened this summer. She pulled Rachel closer to her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as they continued walking, "I'll love you forever, Rachel. I promise."

Rachel smiled and looked back up to Quinn, "And I'll love _you_ forever, Quinn Fabray."


	5. Body Swap

**Yay I got it done :D This takes place at the beginning of Senior year. It's in Santana's POV most of the time mainly because she's in Quinn's body. Basically it's following Quinn's body not really Santana if that makes sense haha. Enjoy!**

Santana Lopez was sound asleep until her alarm started blaring from the night stand. She blindly reached for it and swatted at nothing but air. Confused she sat up and opened her eyes to look next to her and she didn't even see a night stand. She looked to her right and saw the source of the noise and hit the off button. She looked around her and she definitely wasn't in her room and the room she was in was definitely Quinn Fabray's...except she didn't remember even coming here last night.

She threw the covers back and cringed at the hideous attire Quinn must've dressed her in...whenever she got here...for whatever reason. She didn't even drink last night she had no idea what was going on.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself and her eyes almost flew out of her head. She was pale, had hazel eyes and short, wispy pink hair and a piercing square in her nose. She was Quinn Fabray, "What the fuck?" She asked, shocked to hear Quinn's voice when she spoke as she leaned forward and poked herself in the face.

A phone rang from somewhere next to her and she sprinted to see who it was and saw her actual face on the screen, "Hello?" She asked quickly answering.

"Santana?" She heard her own voice whisper over the phone.

"Quinn?" Santana practically shouted in relief.

"Oh thank god, what the fuck is happening?" Quinn asked, Santana was dumbfounded at hearing her own voice coming out of someone else.

"I have no fucking clue, Fabray. Would you happen to know? Who knows what fucking voodoo shit you've been up to since you started acting like a skank." Santana hissed.

"Oh shut up, I don't do that." Quinn said.

"Well whatever we need to get to school, just put on the Cheerios uniform and hair up like you know...I'll find some sort of rags to dress you up in." Santana said with a grimace.

"We are not going to school like this Santana!" Quinn shouted.

"I know you still care about your attendance and shit, Fabray. I know your schedule. We have two classes together today okay look just, act like me. You're a bitch you'll figure it out...and don't touch Brittany, got it?" Santana demanded.

"Like I'd want to whatever we'll talk later." Quinn said and hung up.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Santana asked herself, slightly offended for Brittany.

* * *

Santana saw herself, well Quinn, standing by her locker struggling to get it open. She briskly made her way down the hall, her ridiculous black skirt floating behind her, "Give me that." She whispered shoving Quinn out of the way and quickly undoing the lock for her, "Don't put it back on." She said stepping back and making sure no one noticed anything.

Quinn looked at her with wide eyes, "Dude, this is so trippy." She asked as she reached out and pulled on a strand of pink hair, "Do I always look like that? Fuck."

Santana smacked her hand away, "Dude when the fuck did you start talking like that and yes you do. It's nauseating. I hope you don't mind but I took a shower for you. I used tons of soap."

"Santana! What the fuck?" Quinn practically shouted.

"Will you shut up, in case you forgot you're in my body too people are gonna think I'm crazy walking around shouting my own name." Santana hissed.

Quinn smirked, "That could be fun."

"Don't even, bitch." Santana said, "I would say I could do worse but I'd say you're already in pretty rough shape...good but rough." She quirked an eyebrow.

Quinn watched as it flew up, "Damn that looks sexy." She said to herself, happy she was able to make something so simple look hot, "Oh by the way, Brittany kissed me before she frolicked off to talk to Mr. Schue about something."

Santana's eyes widened, "I told you not to touch her!" She hissed.

"I didn't have a chance to do anything Santana! She did it so fast and pranced away!" Quinn argued.

Santana pursed her lips, "Whatever just don't do it a lot. But don't not..I don't know but I don't want her to think I'm mad at her...do you have anything I should know about?"

Quinn got books out of the locker and closed it as she shook her head, "Just don't talk to anyone and if the skanks start talking to you just...I don't know just nod along." She said as the bell rang. They gave each other a worried look before Quinn started to walk away.

Santana watched as she did so, "Damn." She muttered to herself with a smirk before she wandered off to Quinn's first class. She walked in and the only empty desk was next to Rachel in the back of the room, "Fuck." She mumbled and took her spot next to her.

"Good morning, Quinn!" Rachel chimed and Santana felt a weird flip in her stomach as Rachel spoke to her. She looked over and grinned involuntarily as the small girl.

"Hey, Berry." She said quickly and turned back around. /What the fuck was that?/

"Did you get the assignment done? I hope I helped you enough, it was a tricky lesson." Rachel said again.

_Wait what?_ Santana looked through Quinn's notebook and pulled out their assignment, it was the same one Santana had in the other math class, "Uh, yeah I got it, thanks." She said with another smile.

Rachel beamed at her and her stomach flipped again, "Did you think about coming back to Glee Club like we talked about? I-We really miss you, and I think it'd be good for you, you know?"

Santana cleared her throat and thought for a moment. As long as she was in Quinn's body she could make Quinn do whatever and she knew that bitch needed to get her shit together. First step, go to Glee Club, "Uh, yeah um, I think I'm gonna go today...see how it goes."

"Yay!" Rachel smiled, "I'll save a seat for you...if that's okay." She said nervous now.

Santana looked over at her, her heart was pounding and she had no idea why. She also felt like she was about to throw up, "That's fine." She said sweetly and almost slapped herself.

_What the fuck is up with Quinn and Rachel?_ She wondered, guessing that how she was feeling was thanks to Quinn's body since whenever she was around the little hobbit she felt like strangling her not like her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

The feeling never went away and when the class finally ended Rachel stood up, "See you in Chemistry." She said quietly with a small wave.

Santana grinned despite herself and nodded before Rachel made her way out the door. Her eyes reluctantly watched her walk away before she saw herself walk through the door and snapped out of it. She stood up and brushed by Quinn but didn't say anything, just gave her a questioning look.

The rest of the day dragged on and on until she finally made it to the last class of the day: Chemistry. She shared the class with Quinn...And Rachel. Rachel always sat in front of Quinn in that class and she sat on Quinn's left. This should be interesting.

Santana walked in, surprised that only her and Quinn were in the room so far. She walked back and took her seat, "What the fuck is up with you and Berry?" She asked as she sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked quickly.

"I mean every time I see her when I'm _me_ I have the uncontrollable urge to push her into a locker and keep her in there forever. Now that I'm _you_ I feel like I want to push her into the lockers and fuck her right there. It's a nauseating feeling." Santana explained.

Quinn's eyes widened, "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"How did you feel around Brittany?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, nervous I guess. I figured it was because I was worried about what was gonna happen."

Santana looked at her for a moment but didn't say anything. For some reason she turned towards the door and saw Rachel striding in, /what the?/ Rachel gave her a shy grin as she sat down that she quickly returned.

Quinn was watching them curiously. Santana looked back at her and chuckled, "How'd your day go?" She asked Quinn.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Fine." She spit out.

Santana snorted, "Ditto."

Towards the end of class when they were working on their homework she got stumped. She turned to Quinn to ask for help but got another idea instead, "Hey, Rach?" She asked as she tapped her on the shoulder. She immediately turned around.

"What can I help you with?" She asked quietly as she looked into her eyes.

Santana stuttered and lost her train of thought for a second as she looked into Rachel's big brown eyes, "I um did you get number eight?" She finally asked and shot Quinn a glare and realized she was watching them curiously.

"Oh yeah!" She said and reached around for her paper. She showed it to her and explained how she figured it out. The whole time Santana was barely even hearing what Rachel said as she just stared at her lips as she spoke, "Does that make sense, Quinn?" She asked when she finished talking.

"Uh, yeah thank you." She said and Rachel smiled before she turned back around.

Santana turned towards Quinn and took a breath after the encounter was over, "See?" She mouthed with wide eyes.

Quinn pursed her lips and turned back to her work. Santana sighed and leaned back in her seat and waited for the bell to ring. As soon as it did she flew out the door and to her own locker, waiting for Quinn.

"Are you and Berry screwing around?" She hissed as Quinn finally showed up.

"What?" Quinn asked loudly, "No, why would you think that?"

"I felt like I was about to explode when I asked her for help back there and I know damn well the feeling isn't coming from me. The way she looked at _you_ made me feel like my heart was about to explode." Santana explained quietly, "Do you have a thing for her at least?"

Quinn pursed her lips and turned to her with a scowl, "It doesn't matter, she's with Finn."

"So you do." Santana nodded, everything started to make better sense, "How do you know she doesn't feel the same? You were always a grade A bitch to her yet she still looks at you with those ridiculously large brown eyes like you're the only thing that matters. I've never seen her look at Finnept like that."

Quinn shook her head, "You'd think that right? She's not okay, just leave it alone."

"Let me talk to her, like as you. Okay? Q, trust me." Santana said.

"If you fuck anything up I'm gonna kill you." Quinn threatened.

"It'll be fine." Santana said as they walked together to the choir room.

Rachel grinned as they walked in and tapped the chair next to her for her to sit, "Guys I'm not feeling so hot today, just partner up and think of duets we can do for sectionals." Mr. Schue said before he went back to his office.

Finn turned to Rachel who turned to Santana, "We can be partners, that way you don't feel pressured or anything." She said waving Finn away. He looked like a lost puppy but wandered over to Puck.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Santana asked just deciding to go for it.

Rachel looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Santana ran her fingers through her short pink hair and sighed, "I was always such a bitch to you but you're always so nice. I don't get it."

Rachel looked at her for a moment, "Because I care about you. I know you're hurting and you need an outlet. For some reason that's usually me but...I don't know, I get it I guess."

"Why do you think you're he-my outlet?" Santana stuttered, catching herself.

"I haven't figured that out." Rachel admitted, looking away nervously, "Why are you asking me all this?"

"Just curious." She answered with a shrug, "You know if there's anything you need to say you can tell me."

Rachel looked back at her and hesitated a moment before she shook her head, "We should think of some songs now." Santana sighed but nodded her head and shot a look over to Quinn and Brittany who were talking about something.

After Glee Club was over Santana walked over to her own car and waited for Quinn who was walking somewhat awkwardly as she held hands with Brittany. _We are fucking adorable_ she thought as she snorted at Quinn.

"May I have a word with Santana please?" She asked Brittany who just nodded and kissed her on the cheek before skipping away.

"She's totes into you." Santana said after she finished watching Brittany skip away.

"What!" Quinn said confused.

"She didn't actually say that but she got really nervous when I brought up how you two are with each other." Santana explained.

"Do you think I should talk to her? I mean when...you know." Quinn gestured between them.

Santana nodded, "But do me a favor first, ditch the skank look, pink hair everything and take a shower and tell we that you did it because she got through to you. Trust me."

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded before she unexpectedly pulled Santana in for a hug. Santana felt something weird pull in her chest again and she almost got mad thinking Quinn had a thing for her too until Quinn pulled back with her own wide eyes.

"How did, what?" Quinn asked reaching out and poking Santana who was back in her own body again.

Santana slapped her hand away again, "Don't touch me you might mess it up!" She said backing away.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Thanks for what you did with Rachel." She mumbled as she started taking out her nose ring already.

"No probs." Santana said, "Now I gotta go to Cheerios practice, do what I said 'Kay?"

Quinn nodded and walked over to her own car as Santana walked away.

* * *

Quinn, dressed in a cute sundress with her short blonde hair straightened just passed her ears, stood on Rachel Berry's front porch about ready throw up everything. She took a couple of deep breaths and hit the door bell before she had a chance to change her mind.

She rocked on her heels nervously as she waited for someone to come to the door. The door finally opened and she was greeted with Rachel's beaming smile, "Quinn um, wow, it's nice to see you again." She said stepping aside so Quinn could come in.

"Actually can we sit out here?" Quinn asked nervously as she gestured to the chairs on the porch.

Rachel gave her a questioning look but nodded as she walked out and closed the door behind her. They sat down across from each other, "What's up?" Rachel asked.

"You know...I did this because of you." Quinn said gesturing to herself, "You helped me realize that I needed to get myself together and I just wanted to thank you."

Rachel smiled, "I'm glad I could help." She said quietly.

"And thank you for everything. Really, thank you. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be right now." Quinn said quietly, looking down and playing with them hem of her skirt.

"You've been acting off all day, Quinn. Are you okay?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Rachel I-I..." Quinn struggled and Rachel looked at her expectantly, "I have feelings for you." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry what? I could've sworn you just said you have feelings for me." Rachel said with a nervous laugh.

Quinn just looked up and nodded, "Oh oh, oh wow." Rachel said, "Really?" She asked.

Quinn nodded again, "Santana thinks you might feel the same. I told her it was stupid but..." Quinn said quickly.

Rachel stared at her for a moment, "It's not...not stupid I mean." She said.

Quinn furrowed her brow, "What?"

"I really like you, Quinn. She's not wrong." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn grinned and tilted her head, "For real?"

Rachel nodded, "I was always afraid you didn't feel the same you know...with how you were raised and stuff."

Quinn shook her head, "That's why I was mean to you. My attempt to push it away." She said shaking her head again.

"Makes sense." Rachel nodded with a laugh.

"Well, I'll go. I just...I don't know, I wanted you to know." Quinn said standing up.

Rachel stood up quickly and stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Quinn said confused.

"But I thought..." Rachel started.

"Thought what? Rachel you're with Finn, it's okay." Quinn said sadly and brushed by her.

"I'll break up with him!" Rachel said as Quinn was walking down the steps. She closed her eyes and grinned before she looked back up to her.

"I can't ask you to do that." She said quietly.

"You're not asking." Rachel said as she zoomed down the steps and stood in front of Quinn, "I just want to."

"Why?" Quinn asked, furrowing her brow.

"To..To be with you." Rachel stuttered, "Isn't that what you want?" She asked nervously.

"Well yeah but..." Quinn started but was quickly interrupted with Rachel's lips crashing on hers. Quinn, although surprised, began kissing her back immediately. Once they pulled back she rested her forehead on Rachel's as they grinned at each other, "We'll when you put it that way." She said and Rachel giggled before she kissed her again.

"Finn who?" Rachel mumbled against Quinn's lips with a smirk before reconnecting them again. Finn who, Puck who, Sam who? Who cares, she's kissing Rachel fucking Berry. _Thank you Santana Lopez._


	6. Assassins

**Assassins :O whatevs I didn't really know what to write about but sexy times yay :D also don't judge it's my first time writing something like this :3**

"Where are you going Quinn?" Rachel asked as her wife rushed through the living room to the front door.

"Work, baby. I have something to take care of. I'll be back shortly." Quinn said in a rush as she opened the door.

Rachel jumped up and closed the door and blocked it before Quinn even had a chance to understand what just happened, "Work? It's eleven thirty on a Saturday night, Quinn." Rachel pointed out in an angry tone.

Quinn's eyes quickly flickered between Rachel's narrowed eyes, "There's just a little problem I need to take care of, Rach, I'll be back soon." She said and kissed Rachel's forehead before she tried to move her out of the way.

"You've been doing this for awhile, Quinn. And it's not always just Saturdays I think I know what's going on." Rachel said angrily.

Quinn studied her for a moment, "Are you...do you think I'm having an affair?" Quinn asked, offended, "Rachel you know my work schedule is sporadic and I have a bunch of shit I need to take care of when other people don't do their jobs right. Like right now. And /I'm/ not gonna be able to do it right and fix it if you don't get your cute little ass out of my way." She explained quickly, trying to keep herself calm.

"Fine." Rachel said as she stepped out of the way, "But don't be surprised if I'm not here when you get home!"

Quinn stopped her progress through the door and let out a sharp breath before turning around and grabbing Rachel by the shoulders and looking straight into her eyes, "Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray, I love you more than anything in this world. I have not, am not and will not ever cheat on you okay?" Quinn said quietly.

Rachel, getting lost in Quinn's hazel eyes just nodded slowly, earning a grin from the blonde, "I love you, baby. I'll be back soon." She said quickly before placing a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips and quickly made her way to her car.

Rachel watched her through narrowed eyes, "We'll see, Quinn." She said as she watched her pull out of the driveway. Rachel grabbed her keys and threw on her coat and shoes before she sprinted out the door and to her own car.

She sped down the road in the direction Quinn went and slowed down when she finally caught up to her. She sat at the last stop sign of their housing area and turned left. Rachel quickly drove to the stop sign and turned left not even bothering to stop as she didn't see anyone else sitting there.

Turning left instead of going straight drove them down the road parallel to the busier Main Street of the area, making it easier to keep track of Quinn but making it harder to make it seem like she wasn't following her. They drove straight for a few moments before the road curved into a small busy area just outside the main part of the city.

Quinn turned down the alley behind the tallest building in that area, some sort of office building, "Shit." Rachel mumbled, not knowing if she should turn or not.

She slowed down and drove past slowly catching the lights of Quinn's car turning off. She quickly pulled over and got out of her car quietly and swiftly made her way to the corner of the building and peeked around down the dimly lit alley. She could hear Quinn quietly talking to someone but couldn't make out who it was.

They both walked around to Quinn's trunk. Quinn turned on a flash light and shined it right in the face of the other person causing her reach out and slap Quinn on the arm. Rachel quickly recognized her as Santana. Quinn laughed quietly as she turned her attention to the trunk and shrugged out of her jacket before putting on a few darker articles of clothing.

Rachel furrowed her brow as Santana did the same. Quinn pulled out a large duffle bag before she carefully shut the trunk and turned around quickly. Rachel quickly pulled her head back and just realized she had been holding her breath the whole time.

Well she certainly isn't at work and she's with Santana. Rachel pursed her lips and peeked around the corner again just in time to see them climbing up the fire escape to the tall building, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel muttered to herself, "What the hell..."

She watched silently as they climbed to the top of the building which was probably about 15 or so stories high. Rachel wasn't good with heights. She sighed and whined quietly before looking around to make sure no one would see her slip down the alleyway. She briskly made her way to the ladder hanging down by Quinn's car and took a breath.

After a small pep talk for herself she hoisted herself up and began climbing, "Don't look down don't look down don't look down." She repeated to herself quietly the whole time. When she reached the top she peeked over it to see where Quinn and Santana were but she didn't see them.

She took that as a blessing and carefully hoisted herself up and over the ledge of the building. Not realizing how far down the actual roof would be she came crashing down with a thud. She bit her tongue and held her breath hoping that neither of them heard her.

After a minute of staying in that same position and no one coming around to see what the ruckus was, she carefully stood up and started walking slowly to the right as she peeked around to the other side of the roof. Her line of sight finally made it passed the small shed-like building that held the door to get in and out and she saw them both sitting in the opposite corner of the roof.

She quickly stepped back so they wouldn't see her and swiftly walked over to the door. She leaned up against it and peeked around the corner and saw them talking quietly as they messed around with stuff they were taking out of Quinn's bag. Being that they were fully clothed on top of a building Rachel ruled out them having an affair. As she went to kneel down her coat got caught on a nail or something causing her to jerk back against the small structure and flail as she tried to stand back up and unhook herself.

"Who's there?" She heard Santana ask cautiously.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself. Just stay quiet maybe they'll leave it alone.

"It was probably just a bird or something, S leave it alone." She heard Quinn say quietly.

Bird yes, I'm a bird go with that, "That wasn't a bird, Fabray." She said quietly, "Show yourself." Santana demanded.

"Damn it." Rachel mumbled and stepped out from her spot. She was met with Santana holding up a large gun aimed at her. Her eyes widened and she threw her hands up, "Santana it's just me!" She said quickly.

Quinn's head snapped up when she heard Rachel's voice, "What the fuck is she doing here, Fabray?" Santana asked, not lowering her weapon. Quinn stood up and quickly walked over knocking Santana's arms down along the way.

"Did you follow me here?" Quinn hissed as she reached Rachel.

Rachel's eyes were still wide as she lowered her hands and looked up into Quinn's dark eyes, "I um...yeah?" She stuttered.

Quinn closed her eyes and let out a sharp breath, "Why?" She asked quietly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I wanted to know what you're actually doing." Rachel said quietly as she peeked around Quinn to Santana who was watching them with an annoyed stance as she held the gun down at her side.

"I told you, I am at work, Rachel." Quinn punctuated each word sounding annoyed.

"On top of some building with Santana?" Rachel scoffed giving her an incredulous look, "With Santana holding up a gun at me no less, what the fuck is going on, Quinn?" Rachel asked, finally snapping out of whatever haze she was in as she realized the situation she was involved in.

"Did anyone follow you?" Quinn asked quietly, ignoring Rachel's question.

"Not that I know of." Rachel answered quickly, "Now would you care to explain what is going on, why does Santana have a gun and why are you two up here?"

"We're taking care of business, come on, Q we need to get ready!" Santana hissed from behind Quinn.

"We can't do this if she's here!" Quinn hissed in return as she whipped her head around towards her.

"The other guys already fucked it up, Fabray! If we don't fix it then we're screwed!"

Quinn closed her eyes and turned her head back towards Rachel, "Please just go home. Please." She said giving Rachel a pleading look.

"Just tell me what's going on." Rachel requested getting nervous now. She knew she wasn't going to like this.

Quinn sighed and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to the corner and sat down quickly pulling her down next to her. Santana rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the other side of Rachel.

"Santana and I work together," Quinn started off easily, "Which you knew but...we sort of have a side job if you will." She said carefully and Rachel looked confused.

"Oh for fuck's sake, we're hit men...women. You know, like assassins. Whatever term you deem appropriate." Santana quickly explained.

Rachel's jaw dropped probably through all the stories of the building they were on top of, "I-I'm, uh..." She struggled to say what she needed to, "What?" She finally managed.

Quinn shot Santana a glare, "Some of the guys we do business with at our actual workplace, they do business with other guys that sometimes don't hold up their end of the deal. And we take care of it."

Rachel stared at her wide-eyed and mouth still agate, "You...like...um...mobsters?"

Quinn pursed her lips, "They are, yes. We're not." She clarified quickly.

"How did you...?" Rachel still struggled to find words.

"Santana got herself into a pretty sticky situation once and took care of it in a way that impressed them. I'm obviously her accomplice because I'm smart and cunning and figure out where they're going to be a certain times to take care of it. I haven't actually shot anyone, I just help her." Quinn explained.

"Who...what...who are the other guys?" Rachel asked.

"Q and I are trying to get out of this so basically we just take care of people who get away because the other dumb fucks don't know what they're doing." Santana piped in quickly.

Quinn shot Santana another glare but nodded as she turned back towards Rachel, "Yeah." She said quietly.

"Q!" Santana said smacking Quinn's arm as she sat up and peered over the edge, "He's there." Santana said as she pointed to the building catty-corner to them.

"Do your thing." Quinn said easily. Rachel watched as Santana brought the obviously rather advanced rifle up and rested it on the edge of the building as she cowered behind it.

"Won't you guys get caught?" Rachel whispered nervously.

"She has a silencer on it, just stay down, they won't know where it came from and won't be able to see anything since its so dark." Quinn explained quickly.

"Will you two shut up I can't concentrate." Santana mumbled.

Santana flicked a switch on the gun and quickly shifted it around before she pulled the trigger. Rachel heard the sound of a window shattering and a woman scream as Santana quickly pulled the gun away from the edge and hunkered down in the corner, "Nailed it." She said with a smirk.

Quinn held out her fist for Santana to bump and Rachel watched them with horror written all over her face, "You just killed someone and you're bumping fists!?" She whispered loudly.

Santana ignored her and began packing everything away quickly, "Let's go." She said in a matter of seconds.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and followed Santana, hunkering down until the reached the ladder they came up. All three of them quickly made their way down the ladder and Quinn popped the trunk for Santana to throw the bag into.

"Later!" She said as she got into her car and carefully maneuvered around Quinn's car and drove away.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "Go home. I'll be right behind you and we can talk about it if you want to okay?"

Rachel just nodded and rushed to her car. She ignored the sirens and flashing lights she saw on the opposite street and quickly drove straight home. No sooner than she sat down on the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted, Quinn pranced through the door.

"Rachel-" Quinn started but Rachel held up her hand.

"I don't wanna know." She replied blankly.

"You're not mad or anything are you?" Quinn asked as she carefully made her way over to the couch beside Rachel.

"In what world would anyone not be mad finding out their wife is an assassin?" Rachel mumbled.

Quinn looked away, "I get it...I'd probably be upset too."

"But you're trying to get out of it? Wait how long has this been going on?" Rachel asked.

Quinn though for a moment, "About a month or eight..."

"What!?" Rachel asked, shooting up off the couch, "How did I not know?"

"I'm sneaky. Also every time I'd get back we'd have sex so..." Quinn said with a smirk and Rachel gawked at her, "What? It's a rush, kinda like an aphrodisiac."

"I can't believe you." Rachel said, shaking her head. Quinn pursed her lips and stood up, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"You can't tell me that wasn't exciting." Quinn said quietly, forcing Rachel to look at her.

"Terrifying is a more appropriate word." Rachel said with an eye roll, "I can't believe you trust Santana with a gun."

"I don't, thats why I keep everything." Quinn grinned.

"How responsible of you." Rachel said blankly before she tried to pull away.

"Baby," Quinn started.

"Don't baby me, just...let's go to bed." Rachel said as she started towards the bedroom.

Rachel laid down under the covers as Quinn moseyed into the room. She quickly discarded most of her clothes before climbing in next to her. Rachel, mostly out of habit, moved and cuddled up against her and rested her head on Quinn's chest, "I love you, Quinn." She mumbled, "You know, seeing you all dressed up in that stuff and how serious you were taking it was kind of hot." She admitted quietly.

She felt Quinn chuckle underneath her, "Gee thanks."

Rachel lifted her head and grinned, "You still have all that excitement to burn off?" She asked quietly.

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe."

"Not that I agree with it but I mean, we shouldn't let it go to waste." Rachel said quietly, leaning down and capturing Quinn's bottom lip between her own.

"You're right, that would be ridiculous." Quinn said, quickly rolling Rachel over on her back. She sat up and straddled Rachel's hips, grinding down lightly.

Rachel groaned and grabbed a handful of Quinn's tank top, pulling her down and reconnected their lips in a more heated kiss. Quinn wasted no time in granting Rachel access when she ran her tongue along her bottom lip, both moaning as their tongues came into contact.

Rachel ran her hands up Quinn's sides taking her tank top along the way. Quinn disconnected their lips just long enough to rip it over her head before she reattached them to Rachel's neck, sucking lightly all the way down. Rachel craned her head and squirmed underneath her, "God, Quinn." She moaned quietly as Quinn continued her path along Rachel's collar bone.

Rachel brought her hands up and quickly unhooked Quinn's bra. Quinn sat up to discard it and yanked Rachel up by her shirt, "Up." Quinn said breathlessly as she nudged at Rachel's arms. Rachel lifted her arms distractedly as she stared at Quinn's chest in front of her.

As soon as her own bra and shirt was ripped off she quickly attached her mouth to Quinn's nipple. Quinn moaned softly and brought her hand to Rachel's hair, raking her fingers through it and holding her in place. Rachel brought a hand up to Quinn's other breast and paid just as much attention to it as she did the one in her mouth. She sucked hard causing a small whimper from the mouth above her before she released it with a small pop before looking up into Quinn's eyes with a smirk.

Quinn returned the look before she shoved Rachel back down to the mattress and quickly undid the drawstrings on her pajama pants. She hooked her fingers in them and her panties and shimmied down the bed taking them along. She threw them in the growing pile of clothes beside the bed and sat back on her heels, admiring the view in front of her.

"Spread." She said quietly as she batted at Rachel's leg with the back of her hand, "Already so wet, Rachel? I've barely even touched you." Quinn said quietly with a teasing tone as she ran her fingers up and down Rachel's shins.

"You never have to." Rachel nearly whined, looking down her body at Quinn.

Quinn poked her lips out, "Does that mean I don't have to now?" She asked curiously as her eyes raked over her wife's body.

"Quinn stop messing around please." Rachel whined as she spread her legs wider and squirmed.

"You just said I don't have to touch you, sorry if that made things a little confusing." Quinn said innocently.

Rachel looked back down at her, "You know what I meant Quinn now please just fuck me before I do it myself." She raised her voice, frustrated as she slammed her head back into the pillow.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she shimmied out of her own panties, "That would be interesting." She said before she dipped down and ran her body up Rachel's and rested between her legs. Rachel sighed at the contact and Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as Rachel immediately brought her hands to Quinn's back and lightly raked her nails up and down, "I hope you don't mind if I do it myself though." She whispered into Rachel's ear as she slid her hand down between them and ran a finger through Rachel's slit.

"Fuck!" Rachel's hips jerked up at the contact as her head turned to the side. Quinn was driving her crazy tracing lazy circles around the smaller girl's clit. Rachel rocked her hips up again in search of more contact and sighed in frustration when Quinn detached herself from her body.

She balanced herself on her left arm as she shifted a leg between Rachel's and ground down again. They both moaned at the contact, "Quinn please." Rachel begged.

"What do you want baby?" Quinn asked quietly as she ghosted her fingers around Rachel's entrance.

"Inside, please I need you inside me." Rachel mumbled as she squirmed some more.

"As you wish." Quinn whispered before she dove two fingers into Rachel. A loud moan ripped from Rachel's throat as she gripped harder onto Quinn's back.

"Harder!" Rachel pleaded as she rocked her hips in time with Quinn's thrusts. Quinn adjusted her hips behind her hand and used them to help her reach farther and hard inside Rachel. Rachel bent the leg between Quinn's until it made contact with Quinn's center causing Quinn to moan loudly.

Quinn curled and scissored her fingers inside Rachel with each thrust as she rode Rachel's thigh. They were both moaning and panting as Quinn rocked back and forth harder and faster on top of Rachel, "Ohhh, god." Rachel moaned rocking her hips up harder to meet Quinn's thrusts, "Please don't stop...so close." She begged.

"Never." Quinn mumbled into Rachel's neck as she increased her pace. Rachel brought her right hand down and in between Quinn's leg and easily slipped two fingers inside of her, "Fuuuuck, Rach." She moaned as Rachel started pumping in and out of her in sync with her own thrusts.

Rachel already felt Quinn start to tighten around her fingers, "Jesus Christ, Rachel!" Quinn yelled as she came, her thrusts becoming harder as she rode out her orgasm. Seeing Quinn come undone above her was enough to send Rachel reeling.

"Fuck fuck fuck," She panted as she got closer and closer, "Oh Quinn! Oh my god, oh my god!" She practically screamed as Quinn brought her thumb around and take it over her clit and she came around Quinn's fingers. Quinn had her face tucked into Rachel's neck as she slowed down, allowing Rachel to ride out her orgasm, "Holy mother of..." Rachel moaned as Quinn finally pulled out of her. She pulled her fingers out of Quinn and allowed the taller girl to collapse beside her.

They laid silently beside each other just panting as they tried to calm down. Quinn lulled her head to the side and brought up her hand, wiggling her fingers around with a smirk before she sucked them into her mouth, cleaning off all of Rachel's juices, moaning at the taste, her eyes fluttering closed.

Rachel moaned at the sight, "Me next." She said quietly when Quinn finished. Quinn grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers to her mouth and did just as she did to her own. Rachel moaned again quietly and pulled her hand away and crashed her lips down onto Quinn's, shoving her tongue in her mouth.

Rachel moaned at the taste of herself and Quinn on Quinn's tongue, "So good." She sighed as she pulled back and looked into Quinn's eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you earlier...although I think I'd rather you be sleeping with Santana than helping her kill people." Rachel pondered out loud.

Quinn chuckled, "I should've been honest with you, I'm sorry too."

"I still love you...except I can't help but wonder what you're doing every time you leave the house now." Rachel said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, baby." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. Rachel collapsed into her side and rested her face in the crook of Quinn's neck, "And I love you too." She said and kissed the top of her head, "Except I'm not done with you yet." She said, her voice dropping low again. Rachel lifted her head back up with a raised eyebrow and was met with Quinn's smirk.

"As you wish." Rachel mocked as she rolled back over onto her back. Quinn rolled back over on top of her.

"I love you so much." She muttered with a mischevious look as she travelled south, "So, so much."


End file.
